Love In A Turbolift
by SpeakForYou
Summary: CHAPTER 10, THE LAST CHAPTER IS NOW UP. Janeway and Chakotay are trapped in a turbo lift when Voyager loses power. Will they tell each other of their love before it's too late? JC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: You all know it by now.

Okay, this is my first fan fic so please let me know what you think of it.

**Love In A Turbo Lift?**

**Chapter 1**

The day started of normal for Kathryn Janeway, Captain of the U.S.S. Voyager. She had woken earlier than planned which gave her time to have a shower before she went on duty.

She arrived on the bridge a short time later. Most of the senior officers were there already except B'Elanna Torres (who was in engineering), the Doctor (who was in sickbay) and their Helms man Tom Paris (who was on an away mission to scout for energy sources). she walked over to her chair and sat down next to her First Officer and friend, Chakotay.

They sat and talked for a few hours about reports, staffing amongst other things as they were in a quiet region of space. It may be a relief to the likes of the engineers and medical staff but pretty boring for others. So boring that Harry Kim started playing "I Spy" with Crewman Anna Nayte (A.K.A. Nayte)

"Okay, I spy my little eye, something beginning with 'C'."

"Oh c'mon Harry, how hard can that be? Is it 'Console'?"

"Ha ha ha, nope guess again Nayte."

"Can I not at least get a clue?" Asked Nayte pouting.

"Fine" Said Harry giving up as it was so easy to guess even a chimp could get it. Well if chimps could speak.

"it's on the bridge and it's not that hard to miss."

By this time Nayte was getting bored, they have been playing this for ten minutes and the only things she could guess was 'console', 'chair', 'Captain' and 'cup'. It seemed like there was no hope as she could not think on anything until Janeway turned around.

"What about 'Commander'?" Asked Janeway

Both Harry and Nayte stood in shock as they did not think their Captain would have an interest in their game.

"Wow, I didn't think you'd have played this Captain."

"Well Harry, I was once a child too you know. Anyway, was I right?"

"Um…… No." Said Harry desperately trying to finish the game.

"Do you give in?"

Nayte and Janeway looked at each other and said in unison,

"Yes."

_Thank goodness this is over._

"It was 'Carpet'"

"Oh" Said Nayte, not believing it was that stupid.

Suddenly the ship shook.

"Report" Janeway commanded to her Tactical Officer Tuvok.

"There seems to be no ships in our vicinity or Sub-Space Anomalies that may account for this."

Again the ship shook, but more vigorously.

"Torres to bridge"

"Janeway here"

"Captain, we're experiencing some problems with the Warp Core and components. So far we have had an explosion on Deck 12 Section 2A and have lost power to both Warp Nacelles."

"Okay I'm on my way, Janeway out. Chakotay you're with me, Tuvok you have the bridge."

With that, both entered the turbo lift to make their way to main engineering.

"Deck 11, Engineering." Commanded Janeway.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is the next chap with next chap following soon. Thanks to Steph7085 for my first review. It is a bit short and I thought I should mention that if any mistakes occur in these chapters it is because they are mostly written between midnight and 4 am.

**Love In A Turbo Lift?**

Chapter 2

"B'Elanna, what's going on?"

"I'm not sure Captain." Said B'Elanna rushing over to a console. "It seems the coolant injectors have ruptured for no reason!"

"Captain, the core's temperature is increasing." Shouted Chakotay from a console on the opposite side of B'Elanna.

"B'Elanna, is there anyway to stop the matter – anti matter reaction?" Asked Janeway

Suddenly Chakotay shouts to them.

"There is no time, the temperature is near the critical level!"

"Warning! Warp core breach imminent. Warning!" Said the ships annoying computer

"Captain, we haven't got time, we need to eject the core."

"B'Elanna is there nothing at all we can do?" Asked Janeway, hoping there was something that could be done, they could not risk ejecting the core again after what happened the last time. They nearly lost the core as well as Tom and B'Elanna.

"The temperature is at critical." Warned Chakotay

"Captain, we haven't got any time to fix it." Shouted B'Elanna

"Ok. Prepare to eject the core. Chakotay and I will begin to evacuate engineering." Ordered Janeway

Once Janeway and Chakotay got every one out, B'Elanna gave the computer instructions.

"Computer, prepare to eject the warp core on my mark, authorisation Torres Omega Phi Nine Three."

The computer chirped to acknowledge the command

Once Janeway, Chakotay and herself were safe she told the computer to eject the core.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chap 3. This has to be my fav so far. Please let me know how it is going.

**Love In A Turbo Lift?**

Chapter 3

Later that day, Janeway called a meeting with the remaining members of the senior officers.

"Okay people, you all know the situation. We had no choice but to eject the core." Said Janeway who was in no mood by this time to explain every little detail of what happened earlier that morning. "So we need a plan to retrieve it."

"Captain, I suggest we leave it a while to allow it to cool down for transport."

"I agree B'Elanna." Said Janeway "How are the repairs coming along?"

"Well Captain, we have found out the cause of the ruptures," B'Elanna handed a PADD over to her Captain. She picked it up and started to browse over it. As she neared the end something caught her eye

_The pressure was at the wrong level. _"Who was assigned to check the pressure?" Asked Janeway.

"Ensign Mark Jacobs ma'am." Said B'Elanna looking confused.

"You don't think he'd sabotage it do you?" Said Chakotay

"I don't know Commander, anything is possible. What was he doing there anyway, I thought he was in ops."

Chakotay piped up the courage to speak. "Actually Captain Ensign Jacobs hasn't been assigned to ops in three weeks. He came to me and requested a new assignment to engineering, said something like he was bored with ops and wanted to be more hands on."

"Really" Said Janeway in her rough voice that Chakotay thought sounded quite sexy at times. Except when she was in a bad mood, but right now he couldn't tell whether she was in a good or bad mood. _Hmmm better keep that to myself then at the moment._

"You didn't seem to mention this Commander."

"Actually Captain, I _did_ mention it three weeks ago over dinner." Said Chakotay

"Did you? I don't seem to remember." Said a confused Janeway.

_She seems to be in a good mood considering the situation, _thought Chakotay.

"Well you were a little pre-occupied when I told you." As soon as he said that everyone looked at him and the Captain wondering what actually goes on between them when they are off duty. "You were in the middle of burning dinner." Said Chakotay Smirking.

Janeway turned around and shot him one of her death glares. "Well Commander, I'm a Captain and a scientist NOT a chef." _I'm glad I sent Tom on that away mission. He'd definetly have something to say about that. _

By this time every one was laughing except Tuvok of course, even Seven seemed to holding back a smirk.

"I thought Neelix's cooking was bad." Said Harry joking

"I doubt Mr. Neelix would appretiate that comment Ensign Kim" Tuvok said in his even tone with an arched eye brow.

"Aw c'mon Tuvok it was a joke."

"Gentlemen please." Said Janeway trying to be serious

"But Captain…." Harry was about to start but Janeway shot him a death glare that Harry thought was about to melt a whole in his forehead.

_Oh great, this is turning in a joke now. We are supposed to be serious here, _thought Janeway.

Janeway enjoyed the occasional fun they had but this was not the time since they had other matters on their mind. Like getting the core back.

"Okay enough, I want Ensign Jacobs in my ready room A.S.A.P." Janeway said hoping to restore order, "Harry, Seven and B'Elanna work on a plan to retrieve the core. The rest make sure we are prepareded incase we have to defend our core if we have to. Alright dismissed."

With that, they all left to carry out there orders while Janeway went to her ready room to finish reading reports.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay here is the next chapter. I would like to say thank you to everyone for the reviews. I'll try to right the next chapter but it probably won't be up till a few weeks, but will try to do it sooner.

**Love In A Turbo lift?**

Chapter 4

30 minutes after the senior staff meeting, Janeway was sitting her desk in the Ready Room with a cup of coffee in one hand and a PADD in the other when the door chipped to let her know someone was there.

"Come in." Called Janeway.

The doors opened and Ensign Marc Jacobs entered. Jacobs was about 5' 7", mid twenties, thin with dirty blonde hair.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Asked Jacobs in his smooth Californian accent.

"Yes Ensign, please sit down." Said Janeway gesturing towards the two chairs in front of her desk. "I take it you are aware of the incident that happened this morning." Janeway was hoping not to sound harsh and not making him think that she was blaming him.

"Yes Ma'am, you don't think I had anything to do with it do you?" Jacobs worrying now.

"No Ensign I do not. You see I read up on your file and became aware of who your father is…." Hopefully Janeway thought to herself, she could show him that she was not blaming him for any of this. "….He served on the U.S.S. Al-Batani at the same time I was there. He is a good officer, a proud man if I must say. On an away mission together he told me that his son - you – was thinking on following in his footsteps and joining Star Fleet. He was proud of that, and I know you are close to him and would never let him down."

"Wow, I had no idea that the two of you served together, and you are right Captain I would never let him down."

"That is why I asked to see you, I now that whatever you say is the truth.

"Okay Captain. What would you like to know?"

"Did you notice any thing unusual the last time you maintained the coolant injectors?"

"No ma'am, I noticed that one looked worn but I was going to replace it today. I scanned it and it was stable enough to last till then."

"Well Ensign, I do not hold you or anyone responsible for this incident. To me it sounds like a case of normal wear and tare." Said Janeway before continuing. "That will be all Ensign, thank you for your time. Dismissed."

Ensign Jacobs nodded, got up and exited the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay here is chapter 5. Sorry it has taken so long to post it, my bathroom is getting done up so my house is pretty busy with people in and I haven't had the time or peace to write. Reviews are always welcome. Good or bad, just let me know what you think.

**Love In A Turbo lift?**

Chapter 5

After the Alpha shift had finished, Janeway left the bridge in the capable hands of Tuvok then went to her quarters for something to eat and a relaxing bath before settling down to read the rest of her reports then go to bed. When she woke up at 0700 she felt in no mood to eat so decided that she would just get read, grab a cup of coffee then head to the bridge to relieve the Gamma shift.

It was not long after that that when Alpha shift started appearing. Chakotay was the first to arrive out of them.

"Good morning Captain. You're here early."

"Yes and so are you Commander."

"Hahaha, true."

"Anyway Tom is on his way back. He will be rendezvousing with Voyager in 20 minutes."

"Good, I'm beginning to miss him. It's too quiet and boring here on the Bridge."

While he was making his way towards his chair Janeway replied.

"Oh thanks." Janeway said sarcastically "Well that'll change soon."

The next 15 minutes passed quickly with Janeway and Chakotay joking and discussing reports and ship schedules. By 07.55 all members of the Alpha shift were on duty.

"Captain, the flyer is hailing us." Chirped Harry from his Ops station.

"On screen Mr. Kim."

With that command a very energetic Tom Paris appeared.

"CAPTAAAAIINNNN! Good to see you!"

"Good to see you to Tom." _He must have had far too much caffeine_ thought Janeway. From behind her she could almost hear someone sniggering. She turned round out of curiosity to see how it was. Expecting to see one of the Junior members of the bridge officers doing it she was surprised to see it was actually Chakotay. He was trying so hard not to laugh that he did not even notice her frowning at him. _Damn him. He should know better!_

"Well Tom, you seem cheery this morning."

"Oh Captain I'm always cheery when I see you."

This reply almost got her to smile but decided to make him sweat a little by giving him one of her infamous death stares.

"Okay Tom, are you ready to dock?"

"Yeah. Can't wait to get back."

"Harry open the Shuttle Bay door."

"Door open."

"Alright Tom you are cleared for docking."

"Thank you Captain. See you soon."

And with that Tom disappeared from the view screen.

"Commander, lets go see what gifts Tom has brought us."

"Aye Captain"

As both neared the turbo lift Janeway handed the Bridge over to Tuvok.

In the turbo lift, Janeway was about to confront Chakotay about his childish sniggering when the turbo lift lost power and came to a halt.

"Janeway to Engneering."

"Torres here."

"What's happened to the power? I'm stuck in the turbo lift."

"Sorry Captain. I'll get right on it now."

"How long do you thing it'll take?"

"If the circuits have short circuited then it'll be about 10 minutes."

"Okay, Janeway out." She let out a silent sigh hoping Chakotay would not notice and ask if she was alright. So far nothing has went right and she was getting a bit pissed of. "Well we can either wait here or climb out of her to the next deck."

"I think we should just wait here. I hate having to climbing out of turbo lifts then up all the ladders."

Chakotay flashed her one of his dimpled smile which made her feel like she was about to melt inside. _Oh get a grip Kathryn, he's you first officer._

"Well that sounds good to me."

"Okay. We might as well sit down then."

As they were sitting down Janeway tried again to confront him.

"So what were you sniggering at?

Looking at her quizzically "Sniggering? When?"

"On the bridge when I was talking to Tom."

"Right, it was nothing"

"Hmm"

"Well, it was just the look on your face when Tom practically screamed 'Captain' at you."

"I know, he seemed a bit… hyper."

This got the command team laughing. Normally they would not be like this but since they are stuck in the turbo lift they did not care.

"Torres to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain power has been restored, your turbo lift will be resuming at any moment."

"Good work. Janeway out."

"Think we can get to the Shuttle Bay this time?"

"Well I hope so Chakotay."

She turns around to find him grinning.

"What?"

"It's just I don't mind getting stuck in the turbo lift if you're there too."

Chakotay was still grinning so she gave him a death stare.

"Oh do shut up." And gave a playful slap on his chest. "Let's just get to the Shuttle Bay."

"Oh alright then."


	6. Chapter 6

Ok at last, here is chapter 6 with chapter 7 following shortly. Please review and let me know how this is going.

**Love In A Turbo lift?**

Chapter 6

In the shuttle bay Tom was inspecting the amount of cargo he had collected while Seven took an inventory.

"Seven didn't you say that the Captain and the Commander were on their way down?"

"Yes."

"Well they are either pretty slow or…" But before Tom could finish he was cut of by Chakotay.

"Or what Lieutenant?" He already knew what Tom was thinking about but didn't want the Captain to realise it. But doing this was a lot more fun.

"Err… nothing sir."

"Good, let's keep it that way."

"Gentlemen please." Janeway said while rolling her eyes "So Tom what gifts did you kindly bring us back?"

"Well Captain. I've got enough Dilithium here to last us nine weeks give or take." Said Tom grinning.

"Good work Tom, anything else."

"Hmm not much, there is a planet about twenty light years away that has large Dilithium deposits. They'll have to be mined though and it'll take about a week to do that. But on the other side of the planet there is a nice area."

"Good to know but we had to eject the core yesterday so we won't be going anywhere yet until we get it back. I take it when you mentioned the "Nice area" you're actually meaning "Hint, hint Captain, shore leave"? She gave Tom one of her half smiles.

"Well, yeah kind of. Please Captain we could do with some R and R."

"Yes we could. Hmm, what do you think Commander?"

"I think it's a good idea. It'd boost the crew's morale having a few days rest."

"Very well then. Tom as soon as we are up and running plot a course to this planet. In the mean time though work with B'Elanna, Seven and Harry on a plan to retrieve the core."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Chakotay."

"Coming."

After exiting the shuttle bay, Janeway just had to ask what Tom was thinking about.

"So, are you going to tell me what you and tom were discussing?"

"Oh it was nothing."

Janeway knew that is was not nothing. She showed this by raising one of her eyebrows like a Vulcan.

"Alright, I heard a few crew members talking about some kind of betting pool that involves us."

"Us?"

"Yep."

"What about us Chakotay?"

Chakotay moved close to Janeway to whisper in her ear.

"Well some of the crew suspect that there is something going on between us."

"What like us being romantically involved?"

He nodded. Janeway was now in shock. She was about to speak when the ship was attacked and the red klaxons sounded.

"All hands report to battle stations. Captain and the Commander please come to the bridge." Came Tuvok's monatomic voice over the Comm.

"Janeway to Tuvok, what's going on?"

"Captain a race called the Mustonic is attempting to take the core. They have hailed us asking for it. When I said 'No' they started attacking."

"We're on our way. Janeway out."

The turbo lift doors opened revealing the Command team.

"Report." Commanded Janeway as she made her way to her chair.

"Captain shields are down to 98."

"Hail them Mr. Kim."

Harry pressed a few keys on his console.

"They're answering."

"Onscreen."

With another few keys pressed the normal blank view screen changed to show a kind of mutilated human. He had small blue-ish eyes and three small horns protruding from his forehead. His skin was of a deathly pale.

"I'm Captain Kathryn Janeway of the U.S.S. Voyager."

"I'm Barracan of the Mustonics. I am here to claim this warp core. Surrender it now or pay the price."

"I'm afraid that I can't let you do that."

"Then prepare to be destroyed."

Suddenly the view screen returned to its blank form.

"Okay have it you way. Tuvok target their weapons and shields. Fire Proton Torpedoes on my mark."

"Aye Captain."

"Fire!"

Tuvok pressed a few keys on his console which was followed by a few beeps indicating that they had fired.

"Direct hit, no effect."

"Damn." _Shit _thought Janeway. "Okay Harry scan their vessel for weak spots, Tom evasive manoeuvres, Tuvok keep firing Phasers at them exact spots."

Five minutes passed with no change.

"Captain Shields are down to 35 and falling, we can't take much more from them." Said Tuvok

_Great just when I thought yesterday was bad enough._

"Captain, I think I've found a weak spot."

"Where Mr. Kim?"

"It's a power cell that is adjacent to the engines; a Torpedo should be enough to knock it out causing their weapons and shields to fail."

"Send the co-ordinates to Tuvok, fire when ready."

Tuvok tried again, this time they had a result.

"Weapon and shields are off-line. They are retreating."

"Good work Mr. Kim." Said Janeway.

"Astrometrics to Janeway."

"What is it Seven?"

"I believe we have found a suitable plan to retrieve the warp core."

"Okay, the Commander and I are on our way, Janeway out. Tuvok I want a damage report on my desk A.S.A.P."

With that said they made their way to the turbo lift.

"What's wrong Kathryn?"

"Nothing."

Chakotay may have only known her for six years but knew her well enough to know when she was lying.

"Kathryn?"

"It's just that nothing has went right since yesterday."

"Well you did complain that it's was too boring."

"I know. But this wasn't exactly what I had in mind."

"We'll be fine in a few days. We'll get the core back and make our way to that planet Tom mentioned."

"Well there is that once this is over."

Suddenly something landed on the turbo lift roof causing it to fall.

"What the…." Shouted Janeway, with fear in her eyes that Chokotay had never seen before.

"Warning. Dampeners are offline." Came the Computers voice.

"Shit, computer activate emergency brakes." Ordered Chakotay.

"Emergency brakes activated."

This brought the turbo lift to a stand still. Finally calming down Chakotay looked at his Captain to make sure she was okay.


	7. Chapter 7

**Love In A Turbolift?**

Chapter 7

"Kathryn, are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so. Besides nearly having a heart attack. You?"

"Yeah I'm okay."

"What happened?"

"I don't know, sounded like something fell on top of us."

_We could try and open that hatch and get climb out of here._

"Chakotay, see if you can get that hatch open."

Reaching up he tried the hatch.

"Damn whatever fell on top of us must've landed on the hatch."

"Great. Just when I thought nothing else could've gone wrong."

"I'll try the Bridge. Chakotay to Bridge… Nothing"

"Janeway to Engineering"

Shaking her head she said "Well it looks like we're stuck here with no one knowing we're here."

"It could be worse Kathryn."

"How so?"

"Well you could be stuck in here with Tuvok."

This comment got them both laughing

"True. Well it looks like we'll be here for a while."

"Well, we might as well sit down then."

"Again."

Back on the Bridge Harry and Tom where scanning the area for more ships but found none.

"Looks like we're alone now Tuvok."

"Good, I'll inform the Captain. Bridge to Captain Janeway."

No answer.

"Bridge to Chakotay."

No answer.

"It's not like them to not answer. I wonder what's happened." Said Harry.

"I can think of on thing."

"Enough Tom, I know what you are thinking." Said Tuvok

"Astrometrics to the Bridge."

"Tuvok here."

"Has the Captain and Commander left yet?"

"Yes they left about twenty minutes ago. I take it they have not arrived."

"That is correct."

"I have tried both of their comms and they are not answering."

"I have had the same response. I will try them again. Tuvok to Janeway."

Nothing.

"Tuvok to Chakotay."

Nothing.

"Tom, you don't think they are…"

"I don't know Harry. I doubt that Captain would. Especially and when she's on duty."

"Computer, locate Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay." Commanded Tuvok

"Captain Janeway and Commander Chakotay are in the turbolift."

Tom was shocked, too shocked to even speak, and Harry did not look any better.

"Computer is the turbolift moving?"

"Negative."

"Please don't tell me they are…"

"They can't be Harry." Said Tom "You know the Captain."

"I know but…"

"Gentlemen, what happens in the Captain's personnel life is none of your business, and I can assure you that there is nothing going on between Captain Janeway and the Commander." Said Tuvok. "I'm sure there is a logical explanation for this."

"I'm sure there is Tuvok."


	8. Chapter 8

I'm really, really sorry for not updating sooner. I have finally finished Chapter 8 Hears folk cheering. Not bad it's only taken what... 3 months? Anyway i'm going to try and do a little recap for you.

Janeway and Chakotay are both trapped in a turbolift while making their way to astrometrics. An object crashed into their turbolift causing it to fall.

No idea what happened in the last 7 chapters but I hope this will help. And maybe, just maybe i'll have another chap up before New Year since I finish school in a few days. Remember feedback always welcome no matter what you've got to say.

Alright enough of me, here it is.

**Love In A Turbolift?**

Chapter 8

"Do you think anyone knows we're in here Kathryn?"

"Probably. It's been an hour since we were called to Astrometrics. No doubt Seven has asked Tuvok if we have lest the Bridge. He probably then asked the Computer to locate us and it told him we were here…"

She was about to continue when Chakotay cut her off.

"And Tom will have all these possibilities running through his mind about us."

"Great. We're stuck in here and Tom is thinking about things like that."

"Well, that's Tom for you."

"I know. It wouldn't be the same without him though."

"Hmm… You have got a…"

Before he could finish the turbolift shook once again.

"That's not good." Said Chakotay

"I don't think we'll be safe in here much longer."

It was not long after that when the turbolift shook again and fell slightly causing concern for both.

"Okay that definitely wasn't good." Said Chakotay trying to lighten the mood.

"Nope."

"Do you think we'll be okay in here?"

"Do you want the Captains opinion or my own?"

"Both."

A sudden silence fell over them and Chakotay wondered what was troubling his best friend. A few minutes later she finally answered.

"Okay, Captain's opinion. I think there is a possibility that we will be rescued."

"And your own?"

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly she continued.

"I don't think we will be rescued anytime before the emergency brakes give and we go crashing to our death. For all they know we are badly injured or unconscious."

_Something's not right about her. She would never be negative about anything like this. This isn't the Captain talking. This is Kathryn, but this definitely isn't like her. _Thought Chakotay growing concerned now.

"I don't think in all the time I've known you, you have ever said anything like that. No offence, but you sound kind of scared."

Looking at her feet now, she replied, in a whisper.

"To be honest… I am."

_There is definitely something up here. Kathryn Janeway DOES NOT get scared. She has faced the Borg, the Kazon and other violent specious and is never scared._

"Kathryn, we'll be fine. I'm sure B'Elanna is working on a plan to get us out of here."

"I know but…"

"But what?"

"Nothing."

"It doesn't sound like nothing."

"It's just that…." Again taking in a deep breath but letting it out slower than last time. "I'm thinking about the way my father died, drowning under that polar ice cap, and that I might die a horrible way like him."

"It's his anniversary today isn't it?" Asked Chakotay

"Yeah."

"How long since?"

"Eighteen years."

After a moment of silence Chakotay was the first to speak.

"Kathryn, you are not going to die."

"It's a possibility."

"And it's also a possibility that when you go to sleep at night, you wont wake up in the morning."

She said nothing.

"I didn't know your father, but I know he wouldn't want you to think like that."

"Guess your right."

"You don't really have to worry about going to sleep and never waking up again."

"What do you mean?"

"You never sleep! You have natural insomnia."

"I do not!"

"Okay when was the last time you went to bed at a decent time?"

After a long pause Chakotay began.

"See. You can't think of the last time."

"How come you know so much about my sleep patterns?"

"I just know."

"What, are you spying on me now Commander?"

"No. It's just a common fact."

"Really."

"You can tell how much sleep you've had by the amount of coffee you drink in a day."

"I don't drink that much."

"Not this again." Chakotay sighed. "Right how many cups on average would you say you drink in a day?"

"Hmmm….. about twelve."

"Twelve!! No wonder you don't sleep at night."

"Oh do shut up."

Chakotay turned to face her when the turbolift shook once more.

In Engineering, B'Elanna was working on repairs when Tuvok entered.

"Lieutenant Torres can you check the status of the turbolift the Captain and Commander Chakotay are in?"

"Why?"

"They left the Bridge over an hour ago to go to Astrometrics but have not arrived. They are located in the turbolift, but it is not in motion."

"Give me a second."

After pressing a few buttons she was stunned.

"Oh my God!"

"What's wrong?"

"There was an incident in the turbolift shaft. Part of a bulkhead must've come loose in the attack and had crashed into the turbolift that was carrying them causing it to plummet ten decks."

"Are they…?"

"Thankfully no."

"The emergency brakes came on-line just in time."

"What's the status of the turbolift now?"

"Well it's stable at the moment."

"But?"

"It could give at anytime."

Tuvok decided to call a meeting with the senior staff to inform them of the situation.

Moments later, all senior staff where sitting around the briefing room table.

"I have just been informed that the Captain and the Commander are trapped in the turbolift."

"I told you they where up to something." Said Tom Smirking.

"Tom this isn't funny. This is serious."

"Tuvok what happened to them?"

"During the attack a piece of bulkhead came loose and crashed into the turbolift initiating it into a free fall for ten decks before the emergency brakes halted it."

"Are they okay?" Asked Tom concerned for his Commanding Officers.

"We don't know yet." Answered B'Elanna, "We have lost contact with them. All we know is that they are alive, but they could be injured. Another thing, that turbolift isn't very stable. It could give at anytime."

"We need to work on a plan to rescue them quickly. Normally we would use transporters but they are off-line. Mr. Paris and Lieutenant Torres work on that. Mr. Kim, try to establish contact with them."

"Aye sir" Came the reply in unison.

"Also Lieutenant, have a team to try and get the transporters on-line. We may need them.

"Aye."

"Mr. Neelix, when the crew find out about this situation we will be counting on you to boost morale."

"Not a problem."

"Dismissed!"

With their orders, each left to carry it out.


	9. Chapter 9

I do apologise for taking so long writing this chapter. Had a bit of writers block. :(. Anyway hope you enjoy it. I would like to thank addrianna818 and JainaSkylar for the reviews. :P

**But I'd also like to give a huge thanks to addrianna818 for the suggestion which got me kickstarted on this chapter. **

**Love In A Turbolift?**

Chapter 9

"What's taking them so long?"

"Calm down Kathryn!"

"Calm down? We are stuck in a damn turbolift, which doesn't feel too safe, and no one has tried to contact us!"

"I'm sure they are all trying their best."

"I hope so."

Suddenly the turbolift moves.

"I'm getting sick of this Chakotay."

"I don't think this is going to hold."

"Ensign Kim, have you been able establish contact yet?" Asked Tuvok.

"Just about there Sir. Just a few more… There. Try now."

"Tuvok to Janeway, can you here me?"

In the turbolift Janeway turned to Chakotay, both looking shocked.

"Yes… We hear you."

"Are you and the Commander alright?"

"Yes, we're both fine. But we are concerned about the safety of the turbolift."

"Lt. Torres has expressed her concerns about it."

"What's wrong Tuvok?"

"Captain, Lt. Torres has told me that it may give at anytime."

This was followed by a moment of silence.

"Captain?"

Sensing that his Captain was starting to panic, Chakotay decided to answer instead.

"Tuvok, do you have a plan on how to get us the HELL out of here?"

"Lt's Torres and Paris are working on that now Commander."

"You better hurry, Janeway out."

"What do you think Chakotay?"

"We're screwed."

"I just hope they work faster before… It's too late."

"Bridge to Torres."

"Torres here."

"Lieutenant, we have established contact with the turbolift."

"Are they ok?"

"Yes. How is the rescue plan coming along?"

"I have a group working on a way to use force fields to help hold the turbolift in place while a group along with Tom and myself work on getting the transporters on-line."

"Ok, you need to hurry, we don't know how much time they have."

"Kathryn… There's something I've been meaning to tell you. I've been waiting for the right time to tell you this but… I guess it's now or never."

"What is it Chakotay."

"I… I love you Kathryn."

"What." _Did he just say what I think he just said?_

"I love you Kathryn, ever since I met you I have always loved you."

"I love you too Chakotay, I just wasn't sure if you felt the same way."

Both sat staring at each other holding hands until Chakotay moved closer to kiss her. They sat kissing for what seemed like an eternity until the turbolift fell before coming to a halt once again.

"Torres to Janeway."

"Go ahead."

"Captain, we have managed to place force fields under the turbolift to keep it in place."

"Is it holding?"

"Yes, we are still hoping to get transporters up and running soon, but we are not running against the clock now."

"Thanks B'Elanna. Keep us posted"

"Aye Captain." Said B'Elanna before cutting of.

"Well that's a relief."

"Yeah. Are you alright Kathryn?"

Kathryn took on look at Chakotay and replied with a smile.

"Oh yes."

"So what do we do now?"

"Sit and wait to be rescued."

"About what we said earlier… I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm glad we got that off our chests."

"What about protocol?"

"To hell with protocol. I love you Chakotay,"

"I love you too. Come here."

Chakotay lifted his arm to allow Kathryn to snuggle beside him, and put his arm around her.

"How do you think the crew will react to us?"

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it Chakotay."

"How do you know?"

"Well for starters, there has been a betting pool on us getting together."

"Really?"

"Really. You can probably guess who is responsible for that."

"Hmmm, it wouldn't happen to be Mr. Paris now would it?."

"What do you think?"

Wel that's the end of this chapter. I'm not sure if I'll continue it or not. But if you would like to see a conclusion then let me know and I will, and promise not to take so long in doing it. Lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay this is my last ever chapter of "Love In A Turbolift?" I'd like to thank everyone once again for the reviews, especially my big sister. I have a few ideas for future fan fics, so watch out for them.

Anyway, it's a bit short and I apologise in advance for the grammer/spelling mistakes but it is 3.30 am.

**Love In A Turbolift?**

Chapter 10

An hour ago Janeway and Chakotay weren't sure if they would survive their ordeal in the turbolift, but after being transported to Sick Bay for a quick check-up they where allowed to leave with strict orders from the Doctor to take it easy tonight.

"What a day." Said Chakotay

"Oh tell me about it. Thank you."

"For what?"

"For keeping me sane in there. For everything."

"That's what I'm there for."

Janeway gave him a smile, which he returned.

"What are we going to do later?"

"How about we have dinner?"

"Sure."

"Okay then, my quarters, 2100."

"I'll be there."

At 2100, Janeway's door chimed.

"Come in." She called out from the replicator.

"Hey."

"Hi."

"What's for dinner?" Asked Chakotay before giving her a kiss.

"Chicken."

"Smells good."

"That's because I haven't burned it yet."

"Hahaha, I don't care if it's burnt or not."

"I do!"

After dinner they sat together on the couch drinking coffee and deciding how to tell the crew about their relationship.

"We could tell the Senior Officers tomorrow at the briefing."

"Nah, I think we should just let them figure it out."

"Good enough for me." Said Chakotay before leaning in for a kiss.

"I love you Kath."

"I love you Chakotay."

**The End**


End file.
